1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for improving a golfer's swing and, more particularly, to a device for stiffening a golfer's elbow for improving the swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In performing certain swings at a golf ball, it is desirable that the golfer maintain the upper arm and the forearm in a straight line. That is, during the swing, the upper arm and the forearm should not bend at the elbow. Maintenance of the straight line between the upper arm and the forearm during the swing helps prevent the golfer from hooking or slicing the ball.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for preventing certain joints of a golfer's arm from bending during a swing, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,095; 3,990,709; 4,057,255; 4,504,054; and 5,069,457.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,095 discloses a golfing aid that prevents the backward bending of the golfer's hand around the golfer's wrist. Although stiffening a golfer's wrist may be helpful in improving a golfer's swing, maintenance of a still elbow is deemed to be more important.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,709 discloses a golfer's elbow stiffener that includes a fabric material having a series of pockets containing stiffening strips and a cover detachably fastened over the pockets and stiffening strips. The fabric material and the stiffening strips are adapted to encircle a golfer's elbow for bracing the elbow on all sides to keep it straight when swinging. The stiffening strips are easily removed from the pockets upon detaching the cover so that the fabric material may be cleaned. One disadvantage in using the device in this patent is that a plurality of individual stiffening strips must be handled and placed in pockets one at a time. Such is a time-consuming and undesirable task. In this respect, it would be desirable if an elbow stiffener device were provided which does not include a plurality of stiffening strips and a plurality of pockets for receiving stiffening strips. Another disadvantage in using the device in this patent resides in the fact that adjacent stiffening strips are not rigidly connected to each other. In essence, the stiffening strips have articulated connections between adjacent sides. Such articulated connections do not provide a continuous stiff region that substantially continuously encircles an elbow. In this respect, it would be desirable if an elbow stiffener device provided a continuously stiff region that substantially encircles an elbow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,255 discloses a golf swing aid that is in the form of a glove and is designed to stiffen the golfer's wrist. No elbow-stiffening capabilities are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,054 discloses an elbow brace for golfers that includes a pliable member to be wrapped around a golfer's elbow and an elongated reinforcing member removably housed in an open-ended casing with the pliable member. The reinforcing member is padded on one side and is designed to extend longitudinally along the back of the elbow. The reinforcing member is substantially long and thin. A disadvantage of this device is that the long and thin reinforcing member extends only longitudinally along the back of the elbow. To provide adequate protection to a golfer's elbow, as mentioned above, it would be desirable for a reinforcing device that protects the elbow to substantially encompass all sides of the golfer's elbow. In this respect, it would be desirable if an elbow stiffener device were provided that included a stiff member that is wide enough to substantially wrap around the golfer's elbow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,457 discloses an elbow support used as an instruction aid for a golfer. The device includes a flexible sleeve and a tensioning strip attached to and depending from the sleeve. The width of the tensioning strip is substantially the same as the length of the sleeve. Tension is developed and maintained by having the flexible sleeve wrapped a number of successive times tightly around the elbow. Tension is relieved by loosening the flexible sleeve. A disadvantage of this patented device is that in order to maintain tension on the elbow, the flexible sleeve must be wrapped a number of successive times tightly around the elbow. Such a tense wrapping can cut off blood flow and cause considerable discomfort. In this respect, it would be desirable if an elbow stiffener device were provided which does not wrap an elbow a number of successive times tightly with a flexible material.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use elbow stiffeners for golfers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a golfer's elbow stiffener apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides that the upper arm and the forearm do not bend at the elbow; (2) does not include a plurality of stiffening strips and a plurality of pockets for receiving stiffening strips; (3) provides a continuously stiff region that substantially encircles an elbow; (4) includes a stiff member that is wide enough to substantially wrap around the golfer's elbow; and (5) does not wrap an elbow a number of successive times tightly with a flexible material. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golfer's elbow stiffener apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.